New Dawn
by Mini362
Summary: Bella's mom, unreliant at best, sends her to live with her twin brother and father in forks WA, when she is expelled from her school in arizon. She belevies she has left her messed up past back home but what happens when it catches up with her?AH ExB
1. Chapter:Prologue

"Have you seen that goth chick Bella? I mean who does she think she is, she walks around here like she owns the place?" Jessica exclaimed to her companion in sluttitued Kim in the Phoenix high school washroom after a rather nasty confrontation with her ex-boyfriend Jason.

"Not to mention that she's got that idiot Jason wrapped around her little finger, he probably just letting her hang around cause she's easy to get with." Kim added. Little did they now that the Goth in question was in one of the stalls behind them. "She really needs to get a life and leave Jason alone, shes just a bad influence on him anyway."

"Don't you ladies worry about me and who I'm getting with, my life is none of your business " Isabella Swan said tumbling out of one of the stalls. It made her laugh that they were worried about _her _being a being a bad influence on Jason. The case was anything but.

"What do u want Goth?" Jessica asked spitting the word G_oth_ out like it was a swear.

"I just want to say I have plenty of life, and I'm less of a bitch than you cause for one I don't show off my body I mind my own business and I have a life outside of this school." She proclaimed what most people new about Jessica and her "friends". "So take a look in the mirror and actually see yourself for what you are, now if you'll excuse me I'd rather not stay." Bella was already ticked off and she was close to doing something she'd regret. She needed to get out of there and fast.

This day was not going too well for her.

"Well we don't excuse you." Kim exclaimed grabbing Bella's arm. Bella stiffened.

"That's why I didn't ask," she spat at them her voice venom filled. "Now I suggest you let go of my arm,"

"Or _what,_ swan." Kim said not really showing the fear insider herself.

"Do you really want to now what will happen," Bella asked turning around pulling her arm back with so much force Kim stumbled.

"What could YOU do to US?" Jessica stupidly asked.

"I could kill you," Bella whispered harshly. She wasn't lying when she said that she could and she would if they provoked her. Kim who was doing so well at hiding her fear moments before looked ready to book it out and leave Jessica for the dust.

"But you wouldn't do that," Jessica who was much better at hiding her fear said " because you would get expelled,"

"But would they ever figure out it was me? Would they hear your screams? Would you have time to scream? Who would find your bodies?" Bella rhymed off to them. She was a dark poet but barley showed it. A smirk played across her lips.

"You need to stop prostituting yourself around the school and leave us along, if you really need the money, well just ask." Kim came forward bravely. Big mistake.

Bella pulled out her short little Swiss army knife out of her boot pushing Kim up agents the cream white bathroom wall.

"Don't even think about it Jessica." Bella said noticing her trying to make a run for it. "now why don't you go and stand by the sink over there huh? Don't want to loose sight of you," Bella taunted "Now what exactly did you say Kimmy?" she asked turning her back to Jessica.

"Um…nnnn-ottthh-ing" she stuttered out. Bullshit now that the big guns come in the week tramps go out.

"Are you sure about that?" Bella asked but was interrupted by the school bell. "Saved by the bell" She winked.

* * *

"Hey Belly! I've missed you so much!" And that is how I ended up here in forks. Turns out that the teachers noticed the marks on their necks or they totally snitched and I ended up in deep shit. Though the up side I got out of deeper shit back home and I got to live with my twin bro Emmett and my dad Charlie the parent, if I had to choose, who I liked more.


	2. Forks

Previously:

_"Hey Belly! I've missed you so much!" and that is how I ended up here in forks. Turns out that the teachers noticed the scratches on there necks and I ended up in deep shit. Though the up side I got out of deeper shit back home and I got to live with my twin bro Emmett and my dad Charlie who I loved but barley showed it._

* * *

"Hey Em, whats new?" I asked as he let me go from a bone crushing hug.

"Nothing, this is Forks, or have you forgotten?" he said as we made our way over the snow covered cement to Emmett's beloved jeep. How right he was, not one thing had changed since the last time I was here. "How bout you, how you've been?"

"Good, I got new ink." I said as my finger traced over my very first tattoo of an dark angel just above my right hip. It personified my inner being. At least that's what I told the tattoo guy. I thought it looked pretty cool. Though my parents don't seem to agree. Even Charlie, miles away was able to voice his dislike.

"Pretty soon you'll have no skin left uncovered," Em joked throwing my small suite case in the back of the car. I sat down on the leather seats feeling at home for once in a very long time.

"I really missed you, you know that?" I was never one to really show emotions but this was Emmett.

"Since when do you get all mushy?" he teased

I mock punching him in the arm. He pretended to skid around the road holding his arm in fake agony.

"Hey no punching the driver. If we crash I'm blaming you." This is what I most loved about Emmett, he never let the mood get all serious its either joking or more joking.

"So when do I get to see these new tattoos of yours?" he asked genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Umm…when we get home." I said nerves about how he'll react to me getting the sign of torment on my left thigh . "Oh I also have this one," I said reviling the sparrow on my left breast. "It means freedom," I said solemnly, staring out at the passing snow covered trees. Emmett just nodded understanding what I meant.

"What happened when you told him?" He asked quietly, referring to my ex-boyfriend Jason who doesn't get the concept that were _OVER_.

"He hasn't found out yet. Well at least I don't think he has, when mom heard I got expelled she found it as the perfect excuse to get ride of me. So she could get Phil all to her self." I said whispering the last part with so much venom in my voice. She had the inane idea that I was getting with Phil. That balding old bloke who should of given up baseball before he even started.

"That bitch! Did you ever tell her what Phil and his son was doing to you?" he asked as we entered the city if you could even consider Forks a city with is small size.

"She said I had to stop tempting him!" I said my fist clenched as anger gripped my entire being. I didn't even consider that women my mother anymore! Ever since she married that child molester with his devil spawn.

He put his hand on mine bringing me back to the trees and snow passing by.

"What do you say we head to this great club I know" he asked trying to lighten my spirit and it worked.

"There's clubs in Forks?" I asked. "I mean seriously?"

"Well, no not Forks, but there's this great one in Port Angels," he asked rather enthusiastically I wonder exactly how many nights he's spent there.

"Ya sure I'm game," God I can't remember the last time I had a good night out. "Hey just one question," I said not waiting for a response "Why didn't dad come pick me up?" I asked not minding my alone time with Emmett but curious non the less.

"Oh Billy and Jacob are coming over and he wanted to give us a chance to catch up."

"Oh," was my oh so brilliant response.

The Forks roads started to familiarize them selves in my mind signalling that we were almost home.

We pulled up to the small house exactly the same as I remembered it from my visits here, my dad Charlie made he way out of the house into the chilled November air in his slippers to greet us. I had to smile, this is how I always remembered Charlie.

I grabbed my suite case with what little things I owned, walking across the slippery ice with Emmett at my side.

"Oh, Bella God I've missed you, how are you?" my over dramatic father asked.

"I'm great dad thanks, how have you been?" I asked genuinely. He let me pass him into the small narrow hallway.

"I'm good, here I'll show you your room." he said making his way up the squeaky wooden stairs, I followed while Emmett went into the kitchen. The hallway was about so narrow I had to walk behind Charlie rather than beside him.

"Well my room is there at the end of the hallway," he said pointing to a wooden door painted a plain white. "This is Emmett's room he said pointing to the door to my right. "This is a closet," the small door next to Emmett's room. " This is our washroom," The door opposite the closet.

We keep walking to the end of the hall, " This," he said opening the door revealing a pair of stairs leading up to what I supposed was and attic, "is your room," he motioned for me to walk past him, I made my way up the surprisingly squeak-less stairs, to another white door, I opened it to revile an large opened bright room with many windows, at the end of the circled room was an queen sized bed which I assume was mine. There were three large steps leading to the base of the room. On the ledge to my left before the stairs is was a desk.

"Wow dad," I said turning around to hug a nerves looking Charlie, " I don't deserve all of this," I wasn't use to having all of this, being so taken care of, I was near tears.

"Nonsense we want you to feel welcomed and comfortable here, and also there's a washroom over there, since I assume you don't want to share one with us guys,"

"Thank you so much dad, I love it." and I truly meant it, it was so opened, blissful even. Zen.

"Well you're welcome," he said blushing slightly from my outburst, "here I'll leave you to get settled, what would you like for dinner? Were ordering in." For some reason I had the feeling they did that a lot.

"Um… I'm up for anything really," and with those words he left me to get settled. I loved that man simply because he didn't hover. After I heard the door on the bottom of the stairs close I ran towards the bed landing on it with a thump. The white comforter was soft and fluffy cushioning the land.

I was just going through my closet which happened to have a few jeans and sweaters maybe a bit too tight for me, but surprisingly not too bad. It made me wonder who did the shopping.


	3. Reunited and it feels so good

_PREVIESLY:"Sure," I said crashing on the bed avoiding the pizza box, I noticed that half of the pizza was already gone, and it was a large. _I grabbed a slice and leaned back ageist the head board.

"So, sup?" I asked to ease the silence that painted the room.

"Um…." Emmett started fidgeting in his seat, which was an unusual thing for him "Do you remember the Barbie woman dad was going out with last time you were here?" he asked. Who could forget, we use to make fun of her behind her back when we were younger, she was all plastic.

"Of course," I wonder what this has to do with anything. I finished my first slice of pizza and grabbed another from the almost empty box.

"Well…um.. You see, she moved back to Arizona and when she finally got her divorce she ended up with almost nothing, and since Charlie and here were together he offered for her to live with us. Also well when I say got almost nothing, I mean all she got was about 3 hundred dollars and her daughter."

"I wish I could say I'm sorry for her but I'm truly not. So wait," I said realizing something important. "If she was cheating on her husband then she's probably cheating on Charlie too, Is it just me or is my father_ blind_!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"That's what I keep telling him but O-no he just thinks that I'm afraid that someone will else would replace my mother," he spat, rolling his eyes.

"And does this child in question have a name?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, yes she does, and what do you bet she's listening in right now?" I just had to laugh at that because as soon as he said it we heard something fall down my stairs.

"So what is her name?" I asked once our laughter died down.

"Jess-." he started but was interrupted by the door bell -which was loud enough to be heard up here- rang throughout the entire house.. "Looks like Jacobs here," he said more enthusiastically this time.

"YAY!" I squealed, Jacob and me were friends ever since we were little.

I sprinted past Emmett flying down my stairs past the other bedrooms. I almost crashed into Barbie mom who had positioned her self at the bottom of the stairs causing Em to crash into me, causing me to squeal again, in which Barbie mom turned around revealing Billy and Jacob.

"JAKE!" I yelled tackling him into a hug that would have knocked a normal person over but no-o Jake just had to be so damn big!.

"It's good to see you too bells," he chuckled lightly. I took a step back to greet Billy properly.

"How are you Billy?" I asked smiling.

"I'm great, thanks Bella, and how are you?" he asked in his warm musky voice.

"I'm good." I answered not really wanting to elaborate. He seemed to sense my reluctances to talk because he quickly moved on.

"And you Emmett?" he asked.

. "I'm good Billy," Em said walking off the stairs to shake Billy's' hand. Mrs. Stanley seemed to have disappeared into the staircase as we reunited with Billy and Jacob.

"Where's dad?" I asked Emmett, starting to worry.

"He had some arenas to run for Barbie mom and he took her daughter." he whispered offering no other explanation.

"So how do you like your new room Bella?" asked Jake. Obviously he new about it.

"Its amazing," I said almost enthusiastically. I was getting tired of this, "Well lets head to the living room," I said leading the way. Everyone followed after me, Jake sat down turning the TV on to the typical Swan residence channel. Sports. I sighed placing my self at the floor of the couch which was now occupied by 2 vary large boys. It didn't take Emmett long to get board.

"Hey, you guy want to go play video games?" he asked Jake and me, we agreed following him up the wooden stairs to Ems small dirty mess of a bedroom. They had been playing for so long I didn't notice I had fallen asleep on Emmett's lime green bean bag chair until it was to late.

I awoke to Emmett's large warm hands shaking me awake, I realized it was Emmett and not Phil trashing me around so I stopped screaming only to notice Charlie, Jacob, Barbie mom and another girl who I had no time to care for right now all surrounding me. I pulled on my hard cold mask, not letting my emotions show.

"Could you guys sort' a get lost?" Emmett asked. He knew what I needed right now and that was to be alone. Plus Emmett always new how to calm me down.

"Come on everyone," Jake said hustling everyone out of Emmett's room. Charlie had protested but he soon realised that I needed to be alone.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Emmett. He knew sometimes I needed to get it out, but this was not one of those times. Because I cant remember. I shuck my head

"I don't remember," I chocked out. I didn't see anything I just felt which was the worst ever. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out soon," I said walking out of Emmett's room. As I made my way down the hall I heard a not so quiet conversation about what just happened. I didn't want to hear it, so I ran.

I turned the shower on to ice cold water letting it num my body washing the sweat off of me. I sat there for god knows how long thinking about nothing. Or so I tried. It was always hard not to think luckily I knew the best way to do it. I couldn't wait for tonight.

I shut the water off, keeping my eyes closed I stumbled out of the shower wrapping myself in a towel. I walked into my bedroom heading to my wardrobe. I shuffled on some jeans and a plain black shirt, I turned around and landed on my bed with a thump. I curled into a ball and laid there until dusk.

"Hey Bella?" Emmett asked as he burst through my door. " you still yup for tonight?"

"Hell ya!" I said jumping out of bed, to fast I might add, I stumbled. When I regained my balance I followed Emmett downstairs. All eyes were on me as I walked into the living room.

"Hey dad do you mind if I take Bella out tonight to show her around?" Em asked.

"Ya sure, you guys wanna go?" he asked Jake.

"Dad?" Jake asked Billy, Billy just nodded his head. Just then I realized who the girl was.

"JESSICA?" I exclaimed dumfound. She just waved timidly at me clearly afraid.

"So I'm guessing you know each other." Em said stating the obvious while everyone just stared at us.

"Ya," I said, "Come on lets go," I said walking up stairs to put on my typical black make up, and a different outfit. I walked downstairs noticing Jessica was coming with us, we made our way outside into the crisp evning air.

"SHOT GUN!" Jake yelled leaving me sitting in the back with Jessie. I decided to tease her a bit.

"Thanks a lot Jake," I said sarcastically slapping him on the back of the head. Emmett sped up on the empty forks roads to PORTANGELES, I turned to Jessica who was looking terrified.

"Hey Jessie I guess you cant really keep a secret can you?" I asked. She just stared at me with her big plain black eyes wide like I had just grown a second head.

"So, how do you guys now each other?" asked Jake getting frustrated not knowing what was going on.

"We went to school together back in Phoenix, she's also sort of the reason I got expelled." I said not really explaining anything else.

"What did you _do_ Bella?" Em exclaimed, I just shock my head looking out the window ignoring him.

Everything was a white and green blur mixed in with the pale orange light of the evning sun setting behind the trees. No one talked during the ride. We arrived sooner at port angeles then excepted thanks to Emmett's extremely fast driving.

"Here we are," he said parking his car on the street.

The club seemed to be vary popular, there was a long line of people behind a red velvet rope, that was so clique, there was also a hustler outside preventing people from coming in. We walked up to the front of the line, and as soon as the hustler saw Emmett he imedietly let him through. It appears my suspensions were correct about Emmett spending a lot of time here.

We walked into a heavy bass shaking the building, people were everywhere. We practically fought are way over to the bar.

"Order what ever you guys want." Em said, " there with me," he gestured to the bar tender. We all ordered our drinks except for Jessica who looked vary out of place here.

"Hey man sup?" Emmett said pulling a blond guy into a hug. " this is my sister, Bella, the one I was talking about." I looked up and saw a fimiliar face I havent seen in years.

"MARIE?!" he asked shocked, I pulled him into a tight hug, he huged me back while everyone else just stared at me dumfound for the second time tonight. Everyone really seems to find them selves at Forks.

**(a/n) who do u think it is?? OhHhH I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU REVIEW! :P**

**Ok I really need someone to help edit this so if you notice anything that doesn't really flow or doesn't make sence plz tell me in the reviews or email!! Id really apreacate it!!**

**-MINI! 3333**


	4. Mitchy

Previously: _"MARIE?!" he asked shocked, I pulled him into a tight hug, he hugged me back while everyone else just stared at me dumfound for the second time tonight. Everyone really seems to find them selves at Forks. _

**_Edited:_**

"God Bella who don't you know?" Emmett commented, as we pulled apart.

"Where's Mitchell ?" I asked anxiously.

"She's at home right now with my new parents.." he said _Parents? _I thought, that's something new.

"I wanna see her!" I practically yelled

"Sure, you guys can come if you want, if not see ya later." he said, pulling me after him out of the club. They all looked confused but followed anyway.

We got into jaspers car, everyone else in Emmett's, and, another I didn't now who's though.

We rushed out onto the high way and we soon found ourselves in front of a huge white mansion covered in windows. We got out, he took my hand leading me to the front door.

"Do they know she's my sister?" I asked worried. He just shock his head barging in through the door.

"Mitchell!" he called. Just then a 6 year old version of Mitchell came running down the stairs.

"Mitchell!" I called tears running down my face. She looked up wide eyed at me.

"MOMMY!!!" she called running into my arms. I hugged her rocking her back and forth. Everyone stared wide eyed AGAIN at me.

"Is she really your daughter Bella?" Emmett asked in a rather shaky voice. Nobody, but us new about her. I lifted Mitchell up, she had attached herself to me like a parasite, I held her tightly as well. I turned around to Emmett, Jessica, Jacob; who had be fairly quiet and I pixi like girl who jasper was comferting.

"No, not technically." I started off slowly. "She's actually my sister, but I raised her."

"No! You My Mommy, My Only Mommy!" she cried.

"Shhhh, baby." I hushed her.

"Mommy," she whispered, over and over again.

"Yes baby, shh," I hugged her tighter.

"We'll let you guys catch up." Jake said.

"WE, will be, in your room Jazz." Em said walking up the stairs.

"You want me to stay?" Jasper asked rubbing Mitchells back soothingly.

"Sure." I said nodding my head. He led us to the living room which had a wide screen TV, what looked like an antic coffee table and white leather sofas. I sat down on one of the white couches, placing the now jumpy Mitchell on my lap.

"So how did you guys end up here?" I asked in aw. The last time I saw him was just a couple before I got expelled.

"Well we were making our way to Chicago, I had a friend there who could get us a safe place to stay for a while. Well, Mitchell got sick, so I took her to a free clink, and the doctor who worked there was Mr. Cullen , I had said that I was her father, I had the documents and everything, well anyway, Mitchell's condition was getting worse which really scared me, Dr. Cullen offered for us to stay with him and his wife, Mitchell slowly got better, and were still here because well…I met my twin sister." he said look at me from under his eyelashes.

I was in shock. Jaspers a brother?? Wow that's big.

"So who is she?" I asked

"Her names Rosalie, I'll introduce you two later." he said leaning back in the sofa. The entire time Mitchell hadn't let go of me.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked her pulling her back slightly so I could see her face, she had a wide grin of her face.

"mommy," she yawned.

"Go to sleep baby," I said rocking her.

Jasper left to go talk to the others.

XXX

We had fallen asleep on that couch last nigh, well Mitchell had, I tried my hardest not to. It was 10 o'clock when everyone finally started coming downstairs, Mr., and Mrs. Cullen had left for work already.

"So Bella…" Emmett began placing him self in the same seat as jasper last night. "I guess that she's my half sister?" he asked.

I sat up trying not to wake the still sleeping Mitchell beside me.

Mitchell stirred he eyes opening, "mommy?" She asked.

"I'm right here baby," I told her "there's someone I want you to meet." I told her placing he in my lap. "this is your brother Emmet." I said pointing to Emmett.

At first she seemed intimidated but she allowed him to hug her.

"Where's daddy?" she asked, _daddy? _I though. She must mean jasper.

"Are you talking about jasper, Mitchy?" I asked using her nickname. She nodded looking around the room. She jumped off my lap running up the stairs yelling daddy! As she did.

"Does dad know were here?" I asked also worried we intruded on Mr. and Mrs. Cullen

"Ya, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen offered that we stay the night. Jake left last night and so did Jessica," he explained my question.

Just then jasper came down, well Mitchell was dragging him down the stairs by the hand.

"Morning," he yawned coming to sit by me.

"Daddy?" I asked slightly sarcastic, he just shrugged.

"You guys hungry?" he asked

"Sure," I said as Mitchell screamed _Pancakes, Pancakes _over and over again. She raced after Jasper into the kitchen, Emmett and I followed.

The kitchen was extravagant, there was a large a wooden table in the middle and stainless steal appliances, and it was just wow, amazing!

Jasper made us pancakes; as requested by Mitchell.

"Here you go." he said laying the plates in front of us. He took a seat, during the time jasper was cooking everyone else made it down.

There was a blond goddess sitting beside jasper, he said this was Rosalie, she had ignored me the entire time. The pixie, Alice, was on jaspers other side. She was kind, but, a bit to hyper, and a morning person. I had a feeling her and Mitchell got along well together.

We all thanked jasper, we were clearing the table when Emmett's phone rang.

"Hellop" he asked into the phone.

"Give us half an hour then well explain everything,"

Probably Charlie getting annoyed. I thought, and my suspicions were confirmed when Emmett said, dad wants us home soon.

We went back into the living room and Rosalie went upstairs, but I could care less for her.

"Are you going to take Mitchell with you?" jasper asked, I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad about that.

"Honestly jasper? I think it may be best she stays here, she's already settled and everything, she's

moved to often."

We both agreed not to move mitchy again but dicided to show mitchy where I was staying.

We get in Emmett's car. Jasper in the back and mitchy siting on my lap in the front. It was now time to explain it to Charlie, _brilliant _I thought sarcastically, how much explaining am I going to have to do?! Oh well as long as we were together again. As we set of for down the road to Charlies, behind my eyes millions of images flashed through my head which I rather they didn't.

**Well sorry this isnt an update, but i wasnt sure how i was going to continue this story. i think i may have introduced the characters to quicly. . . but im determind to continue. SO SORRY for the long wait. happy new years to all of you and thanks to my rewives. when i started i said i would be happy with 1 review per chapter but i have 15!! and only 4 chapters. So again thoughs of you who care a new chapter will be up soon!!  
**


	5. AN

Ya so uhhh, I have kind of been the worst... I know I know it has been too long since I've updated and I really am sorry for that, but I will try to actually finish my story! It will be easier after school is over and I have the summer to work on it! Therefore, my next update should be by... hopefully Saturday evening. Again I really am sorry, but I think you guys would be proud to know I have survived my first ever exams! YAY! Now to finish the story.

Yes believe it or not the title of the story really is Untitled, at first it was because I couldn't think of anything but now I like it so I'm gonna leave it :P

And NO its not an Aprils fools joke ;D


	6. The Actual Begining

**As we set of for down the road to Charlies, behind my eyes millions of images flashed through my head which I rather they didn't.**

_**Charlie was kind to Mitchy, but hesitance was evident behind his façade. I understood why too. She looked so much like my mom. Jasper had taken Mitchy home (with much resistance on her part I might add) and a new life had begun for me. **_

_**It was a bitter sweet reunion to say the least. Sweet because I got to see Jasper and Mitchy again, but sour because I had to leave them and start school.**_

_**Today was my last day of freedom. It was Sunday night and I was in my room deciding upon what to wear. The closet was occupied with the most revealing clothing, I sigh as I take out a blue short sleeved top low cut of course and a pair of plain blue jeans. I smile satisfied, throwing a sweater onto the pile. **_

_**I flop on my bed, the white comforter eloped me in warmth as I watched the last rays of sun fall from our house thought the large glass window. I smiled to my self, the world seemed at peace, as did my soul. That night I slept in peace. A deep sleep with no dreams.**_

_**The next day…**_

**I sigh as Emmy pulled up to the school parking lot it was just me and him. Jessie refused to ride in the car with us, in preference for her moms mini van. It was a warm day, humid. The school was small, compared to the schools which I've seen before but had a cosy feel to it, a brown brick building surrounded by a see of green.**

"**You ready?" Emmet asked, his voice was reassuring and I felt so calm, it was not what I was expecting to feel like... **

**Emmet took me to the main office, where a small, vicious plump women gave me my schedule. I smiled to her as sweet as I could muster which out seeming too disgusted before heading off to first period.**

**I take a deep breath as I stood before the door. A few students passed me, looking back over their shoulders at the new girl with that tattoos visible beneath her thin bench sweater. **_**This is it.**_** I step forward….**

_**The start of my new life….**_

**A/N: ohhh look I actually delivered on my promise! I'm so happy :D hope you guys like it. I know its not a lot, I'll have more soon hopefully. Please review I really want to know what you guys think! If there's anything you think I should change or add please feel free to say so! **


End file.
